A Messy Attraction
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: No one ever would've imagined candyfloss could bring people together. Steven/Cynthia


**Disclaimer**

The rights to Pokemon do not belong to me

**Title**

A Messy Attraction

**Summary**

No one ever would've imagined candyfloss could bring people together

.

Today was a special day for the people in Eterna City – it was the annual flower festival and people from all around the region had flocked to this one place to attend this special event. Normally, Cynthia didn't bother attending such things because she preferred not to mix and mingle with the crowd, but Bertha had persuaded her to come and visit. So here she was at the flower festival feeling rather out of place in her black clothes. Everyone else was wearing bright sunny clothing.

She moved to stand beneath one of the trees taking shelter from the hot sun, while everyone else was rushing to get a good spot of the main stage where the flower competition was taking place. The competition, hosted by Gardenia, involved trainers dressing up their flower-type Pokemon. The whole thing was quite ridiculous, but the crowd seem to love it. She leaned against the tree, arms crossed over her chest, one leg pressed up against the stump, and tried to shut out the sounds around her.

Her concentration was broken when Wallace, the current Champion of Hoenn, sauntered over, a wide smile on his face. He too had taken to dressing himself up in flowery clothing – he was wearing a bright yellow shirt with pink petals and matching yellow pants. He looked just as silly as this entire event. "Hi, Wallace," Cynthia said, bowing her head in respect.

Wallace bowed his head as well. "Cynthia, I must say this is a surprise! I didn't expect you to be here! Did you finally become tired of studying myths and legends?"

"Bertha convinced me to come down." The truth was Cynthia had lost in a game of chess and the loser had to go to the festival.

Wallace grinned. "You're the same as Steven, you know. It took me days to convince him to pull his head away from the books and have a little fun." He then gestured to a candy floss stall. "Why don't you come on over and try some candy floss?"

"That sticky stuff?" Cynthia replied. She had candy floss before when the league had reopened for the year, and it hadn't ended well. A gale had picked up out of nowhere and blown the stuff all over face and hair. It had taken hours to remove all the stuff and she wasn't particularly keen on doing so again. "No thanks, Wallace."

"Oh come on, Cynthia! You may as well try and look like you're enjoying yourself – you are the Champion of this region as well. What do you think your fans will think if they see looking bored?" He grabbed her arm and led her towards the stall where they found Steven standing there with a few pieces of floss stuck to his face.

Cynthia couldn't help herself – she laughed. "Is that part of your outfit Steven?" she teased. Steven was a good friend of hers – he dropped by every month claiming to be researching the legends, but the truth was, he came to visit her. Since he wasn't the Champion anymore, Steven had a lot of free time on his hands, and most of it was spent here.

He smiled. "Care for some candy floss, Cynthia?" He gestured towards the machine.

She mustered up a grim smile. "Thanks, but I think I'll pass."

Steven shrugged, turned around to the man behind the stall and ordered one anyway. It only took a couple of seconds before Steven was holding another cone of candy floss. He handed it over to Cynthia. "Take it, I insist."

She took it grudgingly. Wallace grinned. "I'll leave you two alone – Burgh says he has something to show me. Catch you later!"

He turned around and hurried off before Cynthia could call him back. Now it was just her, Steven and the candy floss guy. Steven was still holding out the cone of candy floss. She sighed, and decided she'd take it off him. The gesture was nice anyway, and Steven was a good friend of hers. Just as she reached out to take it from him, a wind whipped up, blowing the floss over her face and hair. Of course.

Now she was covered in the stuff. She heard Steven chuckle and she glared at him, while she desperately tried to remove the floss from her hair. Her actions only successfully made things worse for her – now she had the stuff on her hands. Steven was laughing harder now. "It's not funny, Steven! Ugh, I hate candy floss!"

He took a step towards her. "Here, let me help you." Before Cynthia could protest he'd get messy too, Steven reached out both hands and carefully started to remove the floss attached to her long blonde locks. His fingers brushed up against her cheek sending a chill down her spine. He continued removing the floss, every so often, brushing his fingers against her. She couldn't tell if it was intentional or not, but it did feel quite nice.

It took her by surprise when Steven licked the floss of her nose. "Steven!"

He pulled back. "Sorry, Cynthia. It just looked so… appetizing," he replied with a grin.

She rolled her eyes. Steven now had candy floss all over his fingers. They both looked ridiculous now. Ah well, she told herself. At least you're not the only one. She decided to return the favour and brought a finger to the bridge of his nose and scraped off some floss. This time, his lips met hers and before she knew it, she was kissing him back, tasting the floss on his own. They remained locked for awhile until she pulled back.

"Are you still mad at the candy floss?" Steven replied, grinning.

She rolled her eyes again. "You are persistent."

His grin widened. "It's how I became Champion – I never gave up."

"Touche."

He laughed at her response, and Cynthia smiled back. Perhaps this festival wasn't such a bad idea after all.

.

This is a prompt challenge response hosted on PokeManiacs forum. If you're interested in joining, find the link on my profile and join in! Reviews are much appreciated, as always! Spread the Steven/Cynthia love!


End file.
